


Childhood Dreams

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Forduary, Gen, Post-Canon, Stan O' War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: They build the Stan o'war II themselves, and Ford has a surprise for Stan.





	Childhood Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Healy for the language beta!

They build the Stan o’war II themselves. They customize it, so it will really be theirs.

“So beautiful…” Stan sighs happily. “Now we just need a truck to get her to the ocean…”

Ford grins. “No need. Let’s board.”

He pushes some levers - the ship rises in the air.

“I made it fly!” he explains. “You waited for it for forty years, so I wanted to have some special features. You no longer fear heights, it’s good for exploration, and…” he gets more timid. “I hope you like it?”

“I love it.” Stan stumbles, choking back happy tears. Sometimes childhood dreams come true, only better.


End file.
